


One Prompt = One Sentence DoC 2014

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), King Arthur (2004) RPF, Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says – one sentence for one prompt, the Days of Christmas 2014 version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Prompt = One Sentence DoC 2014

**Author's Note:**

> The 5th Day of Christmas for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com), [giselleslash](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com), [neverreallythoughtaboutthefuture](http://neverreallythoughtaboutthefuture.tumblr.com), [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), and [ohhaiguise](http://ohhaiguise.tumblr.com) because sometimes the prompt, no matter how good it is, only sparks a tiny thing. :)

For [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com)  
 _Leverage – Eliot Spencer, manpain_

She reminds him so much of Rebecca – his first love, his fiancée, the woman whose death set him on the path to Nathan Ford – that it hurts to look at her at times, to see her happiness with Hardison (though Eliot begrudges neither of them a single second of that happiness), and the first night they invite him into their bed is the first time he allows himself to feel in over ten years.

 

For [giselleslash](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com)  
 _King Arthur RPS – Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen, "that was unexpected"_

Hugh can't remember how this started, how they ended up there, or how long it's been – to be honest, he's not even sure what _day_ it is any longer – but when Mads finally collapses on the mattress beside him, they're both sweaty and sticky and sore in a multitude of places, and it was nothing at all like Hugh had expected, so all he can do is laugh weakly when Mads just sort of hums and says "Well, that was unexpected." 

 

For [neverreallythoughtaboutthefuture](http://neverreallythoughtaboutthefuture.tumblr.com)  
 _Pacific Rim – Chuck/Raleigh,[Chuck allowed Raleigh to be in charge of the costumes](http://neverreallythoughtaboutthefuture.tumblr.com/post/76664146693/imagineyuorotp-imagine-your-otp-cosplaying-as)_

Chuck glares at his reflection, not at all amused by the blue paint staining his skin or the very tight and bright red trousers he's wearing (the matching hat is still clutched tightly in his hand), and he's even less amused by the fact that he's got to be shirtless because "come on, Chuck, they didn't have shirts!" but he supposes it _could_ be worse as he watches Raleigh come out of the bathroom still trying to adjust himself in the tight trousers he's sporting – he _could_ have tried to make him go as Smurfette. 

 

For [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com)  
 _Captain America – Sam/Natasha, stealth genius_

The first time it happens, Sam doesn't say anything – after all, he can't be sure that Natasha was behind it because it just doesn't feel like her – and the second time is more of the same, only this time he thinks he sees one corner of her mouth twitch when he stalks back into the room, but the third time... oh, the third time is definitely her even though she's all sweetness and innocence when she looks up at him with big eyes, but Steve is howling with laughter and Bucky has slid from the sofa to the floor _crying_ , and Sam knows it's been Natasha the whole time, so he has no choice but to agree that yes, she's the stealth genius to end all stealth geniuses. 

 

For [ohhaiguise](http://ohhaiguise.tumblr.com)  
 _X-Men: First Class – Alex/Darwin, Because Darwin's power is that he can literally survive anything okay?_

When it was all done, when Angel was gone and Darwin was...well, when it was over, Alex sat in the middle of the floor, staring out the shattered window at where it had happened and even the sight of the scorch mark on the concrete didn't make it any more real, not when Darwin's mutant ability was that he could survive anything, but whatever it was that Shaw did...with a harsh sob, Alex shuts down that line of thought and curls over his knees as his power rages inside him, wanting to be free, wanting out, wanting to burn the world, and then he can feel strong arms around him, hear that low voice in his ear, humming softly, and Alex doesn't open his eyes, _can't_ open his eyes, because he doesn't want to know if he's just imagining it.


End file.
